Et ce ne fut pas une histoire triste
by Peterson A
Summary: Je n'aime pas les histoires tristes, je n'ai jamais aimé. Alors, quand on me demanda d'écrire mon histoire, je l'écrivis. Et ce ne fut pas une histoire triste.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, mais l'histoire est mienne._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter être lue. :D_

_

* * *

_

Je n'aime pas les histoires tristes, où tout le monde pleurt tellement s'est émouvant. Non, je n'ai jamais aimé. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la tristesse, mais les histoires tristes sont.. trop tristes. Alors, quand, à l'âge où il le fallut, on me demanda de choisir mon destin, de créer mon histoire, je l'écrivis. Et ce ne fut pas une histoire triste.

Dans les près voisins de Londres, le soleil brille tout l'été, et la neige tombe tout au long de l'hiver, pas de pluie, pas de vent, le soleil et la neige pour seuls climats. Un beau quartier, des maisons riches, où l'herbe ne pousse jamais plus qu'il ne faut, les arbres ne tombent pas, des habitants charmants, sympathiques mais pas trop imposants, le genre de voisins à qui ont peut parler mais qui ne posent jamais les questions, attendant simplement votre récit. Nous habitons ce havre de paix, l'homme de ma vie & moi. Nous avons un petit chat, il s'appelle Mouki, il est tigré, un peu foncé, le ventre et les bouts de pattes blancs,et il est adorable. Mon tendre est beau, sa peau est douce, ses yeux dont je ne saurais définir la couleur m'ont obsédés et attirés au premier regard. c'est un homme fabuleux, il est si attentionné qu'il remarque tout, d'une humeur massacreuse il peut trouver l'origine, et d'un grand sourire, il devine les sous-entendus.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il m'a tendu la main et sa beauté m'a empoisonné, il semblait si parfait, si fier et si peu sûr de lui en même temps, je l'ai caressée et il a rougi, il était si mignon les pommettes gonflées. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à discuter, lire, faire nos devoirs et à raconter nos malchances. Un jour, j'ai pleuré de devoir le quitter, la fin de la dernière année à ses côtés m'émouvait tant, et il m'a enlacé, puis embrassé. Doucement, prudemment, mal assuré, alors j'ai répondu, ma langue a léché sa lèvre et la sienne l'a rejointe. Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin, nous ne le voulions pas. Nous nous sommes couchés, ensemble. Au creux de ses bras, contre son torse qui se soulevait, j'étais bien, je sentais son parfum m'envahir et sa main sous la mienne, posée sur mon ventre m'apaiser. Au matin, il sentait le gel douche, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il ne dormait plus, comme si il pouvait me faire croire qu'il sentait si bon en se réveillant ! Quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de sentir bon pour me plaire, il était si gêné que ses cheveux en tremblaient.

Depuis cette nuit nous dormons l'un contre l'autre tous les soirs. Cela fait quelques temps déjà et jamais encore nous n'avons été plus loin que de simples baisers, et caresses délicates. Tout ça est plaisant, je l'avoue, mais mon histoire mérite tout de même un plus, vous ne croyez pas ?

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'y ait bien qu'un chose qui vous intéresse !

Donc, je fais vite un merveilleux repas pour mon merveilleux homme au travail. Il est 19h30, il ne va pas tarder et j'ai presque fini, j'ajoute un peu de décoration à la table et la porte s'ouvre, on est en été et le soleil brille encore, en voyant la table il me sourit tendrement. Il pose son sac et me rejoint, il sent si bon. Nous nous installons et il mange comme un petit goret en me faisant des compliments la bouche pleine, pas si romantique que ça mon dîner ! Le plat finit, il me regarde de ses beaux yeux et glisse une fleur rouge dans derrière mon oreille en s'approchant, je l'embrasse et je souris contre ses lèvres. Le dessert arrive et mon petit homme mange enfin correctement ! Il n'en est pas de même pour moi et je me retrouve avec du jus de framboise jusque sur le nez. Je m'efforce de tout en enlever discrètement mais son regard amusé me prouve que je ne suis pas doué pour la discrétion, il se penche vers moi et lèche ce qu'il reste. Un sursaut d'excitation s'empare de moi et je me jette sur lui, passe mes bras autour de son cou et accroche mes jambes autour de lui pour qu'il me soulève, ce qu'il fait. Il m'emmène à la chambre où il m'allonge sur le lit. Debout devant moi, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres rougies, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé plus beau. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, murmure à mon oreille en me mordant le lobe, je gémis malgré moi. Ses caresses sont tendres, ses mains douces glissent sur mon corps et je tremble de bonheur, de plaisir. Nos vêtements volent je ne sais comment et sa peau nue contre la mienne m'ébouillante. Le creux de mes reins est en feu, ses doigts parcourent mon corps et s'arrêtent sur mes fesses, qu'il remonte en me prenant dessous. Je crie, il m'a touché. Je prends une de ses mains et la caresse, je l'embrasse, la lèche. Je prends deux doigts et les mets dans ma bouche, une fois mouillés je les libère, il sait quoi en faire, et il le fait. Doucement il en rentre un en moi, je n'ai pas mal, aux deuxième ça ne va plus. Alors il me touche encore, il me mord et je sais qu'il se retient, pour moi. Mais j'ai mal, je n'aime pas avoir mal. Peu à peu je me laisse aller, et je ne sens même pas le troisième doigt. Lorsqu'il les enlève je me sens vide, ouvert et sans protection. Mais ça ne dure pas, son sexe tendu est prêt devant mon entre, il attend que je le lui permette, ce que je fais. Je l'embrasse et lui dis un faible "oui". J'ai mal à son entrée, je crie et il s'arrête, il me rassure et m'embrasse, me mord encore, lèche mon torse jusqu'à ce que je bouge autour de lui. Les vas et viens sont lents, pénibles, puis il accélère. Une sensation étrangère me chatouille le bas ventre et je ne peux plus empêcher les gémissements de sortir de moi. Il rentre, sort, re-rentre, re-sort, il ne fais plus que ça et je bouge avec lui tellement c'est bon. Je vois trouble, j'ouvre à peine les yeux et lorsqu'il relève ma tête pour me voir je le sens jouir en moi et ses yeux flous me font perdre le contrôle. Quelques lourds allers-retours marquent la fin de nos ébats et nous nous endormons, nus, l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

_Oui, lorsque l'on me demanda d'écrire mon histoire je l'écrivis comme ça. Et ce ne fut pas une histoire triste._

* * *

**Je répondrai aux reviews, et si jamais une faute ou deux vous a interpelé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible mais je n'suis pas encore tout à fait au point ! :) Je mettrai une suite bientôt, j'en ai déjà l'idée et la suite sera certainement la fin ! Si, par hasard, vous avez lu mon autre fiction, c'est normal qu'elle ne soit plus publiée, je la réécris en entier et je la republierai ensuite !**

**Merci, bisous. **

**_A._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Il y a maintenant longtemps que cette histoire n'est plus d'actualité, quelle idée, quelle connerie. Oh, bien sûr, je me disais bien que c'était trop beau ! Mais rêver fait parti de la vie, non ? C'est ce qu'on dit, par chez moi._

Quand je l'ai rencontré, lui, l'homme de mes songes, je ne m'y attendais pas. Vous vous attendrez à trouver, devant vous, l'homme, ou la femme, qui vous serez indispensable d'aimer ? Eh bien, moi non. La bouche béatement ouverte, les yeux fixés sur cette beauté inimaginable, je vivais le plus beau jour de ma courte existence. Il me sourit, et je crus mourir de bonheur, là, sur ce quai de gare miteux, devant lui. Mais je me reprit bien vite et lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant de joie. J'étais heureux. Peu après, il monterait dans ce train et entrerait dans un wagon voisin, seul. Et arrivé devant la grande porte de l'école, il me présentera sa main en rougissant, nous passeront de fabuleux moments, ensemble. Et il m'aimera, au premier instant, au premier contact, et jusqu'à la fin. Je le savais, je m'en réjouissais d'avance, comment cela aurait pus se passer autrement, c'était écrit. Je l'avais rêvé...

Mais quand il passa devant le wagon plein où je me trouvait, son regard ne s'attarda pas, et il n'était pas seul. Il me semble avoir haïe ces misérables crétins dès cet instant. Et devant la grande porte, il discutait avec eux, me regardant brièvement en rougissant. Ce serait pour bientôt, il viendrait à moi, avec ses pommettes rondes gonflées. Mais il ne vînt pas, alors, m'impatientant, j'allai vers lui. Je le salua, et lui tendit la main en me présentant, comme un Lord devant une Lady, quoi qu'il ne ressemble en rien à une femme, et encore moins une Lady. Mais bref, je lui tendit donc la main, et ce crétin se détourna. Les deux qui l'accompagnaient ne cessaient de se retourner pour me regarder de leurs yeux d'abrutis, et j'ai bien cru vouloir les tuer. Pour la deuxième fois, ils l'éloignaient de moi, m'éloignaient de mon rêve.

Il me méprisa, me détesta. Des jours entiers je l'entendais répéter ses injures qui ne me touchaient pas, qui ne me touchaient plus. Et puis, pour je ne sais quelle raison, peut-être la peur, le besoin d'aide, ou l'âge et la maturité, quoi qu'il en fut, il vînt vers moi. Et ce fut un rêve, plus beau que tout, le plus formidable de mes rêves, fut celui-ci, ce rêve qui n'en était pas un. Avec sa main tendue et les joues rouges, le temps ayant affiné ses traits, ce qu'il était beau. Il m'a sourit tristement, avec cette appréhension au fond des pupilles, j'ai pris sa main, et l'ai caressée, sa peau était douce, et sa chaleur contrastait avec le froid glacial de mes doigts. Je n'espérais plus ce moment, depuis longtemps, et cela le rendit plus magique encore, parce qu'il n'était pas prévu, que je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Il se présenta, et je fis de même avec une pointe d'ironie.

Depuis ce merveilleux instant, nous nous étions quelques fois salués au détour d'un couloir, à l'entrée d'un cours ou dans un escalier. Aucune discution, mais aucune insulte, aucune lueur de rage dans ses si beaux yeux, seulement des sourires étirant ses lèvres. Et quelles lèvres ! Elles m'obsédaient, je ne pensais qu'à elles lorsqu'il s'arrêtait pour me serrer la main. Mais nous étions amis. Je ne désirais que plus, mais nous étions amis. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à réviser, à s'apprendre mutuellement, et à rire.. C'était formidable ! J'adorais tout de ce lui plus vieux, plus fort, plus souriant. Il était aussi parfait que je l'imaginais. Et je l'aimais. Oui, j'aimais ses formes musclées, sa peau, son odeur que je ne sentais qu'à peine, ses yeux si envoûtants, sa voix autoritaire... Je le connaissais déjà par cœur, je connaissais ses points forts, comme ses points faibles, ses préférences, le goût de ses lèvres que je ne touchais pas, la texture douce de ses cheveux, son air perdu au réveil. Tout. Et pourtant, il était si différent, ses gestes n'étaient que.. amicaux, sa voix ne murmurait rien à mon oreille, mis à part «On se retrouve sur le terrain, j'ai besoin d'entraînement.» Et son entraînement n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'attendais ! Monter sur un ballais et faire Sabrina-l'apprentie-sorcière en volant après une balle dorée pendant deux heures pour se retrouver couvert de boue et dans des douches séparées, je n'y trouve rien d'attirant. Même en sachant qu'il promène ses mains sur le corps que j'ai touché, embrassé et aimé dans mes rêves... Non, vraiment, rien d'intéressant !

Le temps des examens est arrivé, et ne jouions beaucoup moins ensemble. On se croisait peu, ne s'arrêtait pas pour se saluer, nous n'occupions pas le terrain de Quidditch.. j'avais à peine l'impression de l'avoir réellement connu, dans cette vie. Un soir, alors que nous travaillions tous deux à la bibliothèque, je suis allé vers lui. Il m'a regardé, étonné, et ce regard était le même que le premier qu'on ai échangé, sur ce quai crasseux. Nous avons ensuite travaillé ensemble sur les révisions qu'on nous avait donné, vous savez, les trucs bien chiants à apprendre par cœur, à appliquer, comprendre, etc.. à la fin de la soirée, vers 22 heures en fait, la bibliothèque a fermé, nous avons marché un peu ensemble mais arrivé devant la porte de mon dortoir, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Je devais le laisser s'éloigner de moi pour retrouver ses amis, son lit et sa vie où je n'existe plus. J'aillais m'effacer discrètement derrière la peinture lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il se retourna, vînt vers moi et embrassa ma joue, je sentais le rouge monter alors je lui souris et je partis.

_Cette nuit fut une des meilleures de cette triste année... car peu d'autres ensuite furent calmes et apaisantes._

* * *

**J'avais décidé de n'écrire que 2 chapitres, mais comme je n'arrive pas à terminer avec celui-ci, il y en aura plus. :D**

**Bisous,**

_**A.**_

* * *

**Feasie** : Je te remercie, tout d'abord ! Et puis même si c'était long, comme tu dis, ta review était très agréable à lire. Pour ce qui est des fautes, "l'a rejointe rejoint (avec l'auxiliaire avoir le participe passé ne s'accorde pas)" et bien si ! C'est "rejointe", parce qu'avec lauxiliaire avoir le partcipe passé s'accorde avec le COD s'il celui-ci est placé devant l'auxiliaire. :D J'me sens puissante là, faut qu'j'arrête. "

Bon, bah... bisous à toi ! Et merci pour ta correction.

**Drayry972 **: Oh, t'inquiète pas ! C'est pas si triste que ça, tu véras. ;) Enfin, je sais pas encore en fait, j'ai rien écrit de plus.. mais j'suppose que ça ne sera pas très triste et que tu n'auras pas besoin de mouchoirs ! Si c'est le cas dis-le moi, j't'en achèterai un paquet. Bisous.


End file.
